


Reins

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking orders from your second-in-command, Great Uniter?" Fluffly drabble. I have no regrets. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reins

**Author's Note:**

> These two are slowly taking over my life.

“You know,” he begins, an arm still tucked under hers as he sits up on his elbow, “you look beautiful with your hair down.”

Kuvira smiles, despite her exhaustion. 

He’s leaning over, expecting an answer, but she barely moves. Baatar smirks, knowing full well that his partner is tired. He plans on grabbing her attention anyways, bending down to trail light kisses from her shoulders and all around her upper back.

When she doesn’t stir, Baatar moves up to her neck before tugging his lips to her jaw and cheek, and near her ear and temple.

Kuvira chuckles, reaching back and pressing her palm against his forehead. “Stop that, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Were you?” He removes her hand and stretches his arm down to her leg, fingers pressing gently into her skin. “Sorry, I didn’t notice.”

“What do you want, Baatar?”

He smirks and moves to pull Kuvira down so that her back is against the mattress. Her eyes open, but her expression barely changes when Baatar settles between her legs on his knees. “You should let me take over for once.”

“You don’t try hard enough.” Kuvira grins, working her hands around his torso.

“I’m always trying.” Baatar defends, but she’s quick to respond.

Kuvira curls her left arm around his waist and uses her hips and right hand to push herself up and turn him over. She changes their positions instantly, straddling his hips and lifting herself up with a smirk. “Not trying hard enough.” She says, collecting her hair in her hands and bringing it over her left shoulder. 

Baatar laughs, the initial shock wearing away, and runs his fingers up and down her thighs. “I thought you were tired.”

“You wanted me up, so I’m up.”

“Taking orders from your second-in-command, _Great Uniter_?”

She grins, snatching Baatar’s wrists in a firm hold. “And why would I listen to you?”


End file.
